A Memorable Night
by With-Love-Anon
Summary: Fenris and FemHawke are trapped with their torturer; will the two love birds make it out alive?


I could hear her screaming from four doors down, they were the screams of one being tortured and sadly I knew that sound all to well. I could tell that we were deeply hidden because I couldn't hear the sound of the waves hitting the docks anymore. I thought as hard as I could to remember what happened but couldn't seem to remember being attacked. Varric, Hawke, Aveline, and I were on our way to the Hightown markets for Bethany's ceremony with the Wardens. But anything after that, I couldn't place a finger on it.

"Drip….Drip….Drop…..Drip" Am I hurt? Wha- no. No, no no no no no. This can't be. I don't feel any cuts… Or any bruises. Suddenly a whimper came from across the room. _Maker damn this blindfold!_

"Who's that? Are you another servant?" I asked but got only another whimper for an answer. "I can help you. Are you hurt? Please, speak to me."

"Fenris?" Oh, Maker, they took her.

"Hawke?" The ties of rope binding my hands above me restricted me moving more than a few feet in front of me. "Hawke, are you hurt?"

"Yes, but only slightly. I think I have a sprained ankle and I think one of my fingers are broken." I tried to maneuver the blindfold up so I could see her. "No, don't. I think He's coming."

That's when the door opened, "Alrighty, guys, you're in for a treat!" A great laughter came from the man, "We're gonna have a great show tonight!" The blindfold was taken off _is there enough time for us to get out of here_? "Alero! Get the girl set!"

"Right away, sir" A great large man picked Hawke up like she was a sack of potatoes. He placed her under a crossbeam about five yards away from me. _So close, yet so far_. "Arms up, ser." He tied her hands to the top of the beam while the unknown man behind me came and untied my hands. _Maker, please let this work._ I saw the knives on the table and lunged, missing the first punch.

"You elvish scum!" I grabbed for a knife but couldn't reach it. He grabbed ahold of my leg and pulled me back. "Now you're gonna get it, elf. Just you wait. You get to watch the show first." He placed me in a chair and tied me to it.

"Sir, she's ready."

"Good. Now get out."

"Yes, sir."

"You see, elf. Someone in a high place has a plan for you." The large man walked over to the table and grabbed a rather small knife, yet big enough to leave a nasty mark. "To break you. To make you cry." Silently he walked over to where Hawke was and her face told me that she knew what was about to happen. "However, we are of no need of you, my darling Champion." His fingers wiped away the tears that were welling in her eyes, "So I get to have a bit of fun. And you, elf, get to enjoy the show."

The knife pressed against her cheek drawing just a small amount of blood, "Leave her be! You will not have her!"

"Shut up!" He walked his way carefully to me. "Or shall she watch_ you_ die here?" I knew what had to be done but I remained silent. "Good. Now, where were we my young friend?"

Once He turned his back from me I slammed the chair into him knocking him to the ground. "Hawke!" I ran to her side but her eyes didn't show me love, they showed fear and they were looking behind me…

He knocked the wind out of me and as I crawled away he grabbed my head and smashed it to the ground. "Now we gotta separate you. Why couldn't you just shut up and do as you're told?" I had nothing left in me. No strength. No power. It all faded in and out of reality."

When He dragged me from the room I caught a glimpse from under the replaced blindfold. Her blonde hair was dyed red with all the blood dripping from her arms which were tied to a beam above her. Her small delicate hands were now cut and covered in dry blood. Her arms were the same: long, deep, precise slits down her forearms; careful to miss the arteries. I'm guessing He wants a long show. _How long was I out? _ Her chest was covered but her grey t-shirt has been cut and torn in different places, including the exposer of her stomach. There are lines of cuts spreading outward from her belly-button. She was bleeding so much that it was dripping onto her legs, which were left alone for the moment. Possibly the big finale?

Just in that single second though, I looked for the spite in her eyes. The flicker that says, "You bet your ass I'm not giving up!" All I saw were dead, sunken sockets. She looked at me, and yet, she didn't. It was like she was looking past me. It took all I had to say, "Hold on, Hawke. It's going to be okay." Before He back-handed me and I passed out.

When I awoke I heard silence, with the occasional footstep walking past the door. I decided to quickly asses myself; sprained wrist, swollen eye, I might have a rib fracture or two… Not bad. I heard faint footsteps coming closer to the door and then a collapse. _Could it be? There's no way that she could have escaped. He is three times her size… _

"Fen….ris?" It was faint but I heard it, "Fen….ris… Please… Be… In there…" I tried to speak but no words came out. _Fasta vass…. No food or water for days… I guess they took it easier on her._ Faint knocking.. "Fenris… Please…. I don't ha…ve much …Mana left…"

A faint squeak came from my throat letting her know I was conscious. "Thank…. the maker. There should Ahk….. be a key on the desk….. by the knives…"

"Hawke…" I heard the pounding of footsteps coming around the corner. "Go…. He's coming…. Go hide somewhere… Hawke, be safe…." I heard a clamor of feet and hands dragging her petite body down the hall. _I love you, my darling. Don't do anything dumb like come back. He'll finish us off, no doubt. I love you…. I love you….. I lo-_

"Hello, my little wolf." That was the first time I've heard this new man talk…. It can't be….. Oh, Maker, no. "Ahhh, I see you recognize your Master's voice. Good." Her screams echoing inside my mind. His fingers fumble with the fabric. _The knives_. "The one who has called you hers is gone now." _LIAR_. "She might as well be in the Deep Roads by now." _She's not dead. She's not dead. She cannot be dead. I heard her seconds ago…_

"Ah, my old friend…. Meet Karius. He's my favorite in my collection as of now. Karius tends to leave precise incisions without infection. He makes the clean-up easier." Suddenly a pair of huge hands – _too large to be female, too rough to be a mage, and yet too delicate to be a rouge, Warrior it is._ – grabbed my head and ripped it down. He wasn't too shy whilst ripping the blindfold from my eyes making me realize it was he who moved me from room to room. Danarius was too small for that kind of job.

"All right, my little Fenris… Let's take a look at these markings…" He came near me with Karius and placed him against my arm tracing the markings. Finally, for the first time in days, I felt my complete strength. I felt the stamina course through my veins. _The lyrium dripping from my wound must have given me strength…_ "How? Eron! Get him!" The big brute ran towards me from the corner of the room, but before he could get to me I took the rope that bound my hands together and strangled Danarius fast enough to lose consciousness.

Once I grabbed His special "Karius" I cut the rope and grabbed the biggest blade there. I knew there was little chance for me to critically injure Eron, but I had to get to my Hawke…. I had to make a decision: Let Danarius live and go after Eron, or try and kill Eron and leave Danarius behind.

Without a second thought, I smashed the blade into Danarius's skull and ran out the door, flinching at every other step. _Great_ I thought_ the lyrium gave me strength but didn't allow me to heal._ I passed through the fourth door down the hallway to look if Hawke was there, but only saw buckets full of blood and blood soaked gauze. _Venhedis!_ "Come back here, you foul cockroach!"

Racing past countless hallways I found Danarius's old stash of potions. _Think, Fenris, what will you need. Health, mana, stamina, poison? Not enough room. Leave it! _ Downing a few on my way, I had to make sure I left enough for Hawke if- When- I find her.

Clamoring through the corridors, Eron caught up with me; and there was only one way out: Death. I grabbed the knife from my belt and weighed it in my hands. _No, it can't be that simple… When he moves with his right foot, his left arm goes down…. Okay, Fenris… One…. Two…. Three_! I threw the knife as I side-stepped left landing perfectly between two ribs. After falling to his knees, Eron coughed up blood and I knew I had won. _I owe Sebastian for showing me thrown weapons, and Aveline for showing me more in-depth defensive skills…_

Only after Eron fell to the ground with a thud did I continue running. Screaming "Hawke!" Through the hallways.

"Here…." A faint, yet powerful word came from a few doors down. Running into the room I saw her: blood everywhere and bandages, old and new, thrown on everything. She was trying to bandage herself so I didn't freak out. _Only Hawke would find it appropriate to bandage herself so no one see her in a time like this._

"Come, Hawke. Let us leave, my love." I walked toward her but her bloody hand flew up in the air.

"Don't come closer, Fenris." After the blank expression she saw it fit to explain. "I've lost too much blood and I don't have any mana left." She let her hand fall "This is how the great Champion of Kirkwall falls, eh, Maker?" She throws the bloodied bandage to the side to show all the damage that had been done.

When I left the room her pale, porcelain legs were covered in dried blood but now I see. Her legs have been cut and the lacerations are too deep. She'll bleed out in minutes. "I love you, Fenris. I always have." I tried to cut in but she stopped me. "You and I both know how this ends, love. Let me speak." I sat down next to her and held her while she shook. "I don't have much time left. But you were the most important thing I've done with my life. You may be a hard-head at times, but I loved you through it all. I know you say you can't bear the thought of living without me, but it has come time for that, darling." I lifted her face and looked into her eyes. There it was, that beautiful spark… "Take care of Bodahn and Aveline and 'Bella and Merill and Anders and all the others. Even Orana. I love you, my darling…. I love you."

I pressed her lips to mine in a last embrace. Once I had broken the kiss I only saw it fit to say "I promise my love. " And her eyes faded to grey once her head fell back on my shoulder.

I felt the sting of tears coming upon my face as I held her lifeless body. Begging to the Maker to bring her back to me. Rather, I heard the slamming of doors and someone calling my name. Wait- Anders? Varric? 'Bella? Merill?

I placed Hawke on the table and laid her hands on her chest. "Good night, my love." I placed the blanket over her head and walked out of the room.

"Broody? What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, he must have really hit his head on a low beam this time."

"No, kitten, this… this is much worse."

"NO, for the Maker's sake, please tell me she's not-"

"Dead."

"Fenris? Fenris! Hey! Wake! Up!" Fenris opened his eyes to see strands of gold falling over his face.

"Festis bei umo canavarum, Hawke" She looked at him curiously "It means-"

"You will be the death of me, I know, sweetheart, I've heard that before. But I didn't do anything…?"

Fenris kissed her cheek and flopped back in the bed, "No, love. You haven't done a thing."

Hawke tossed and turned and flopped over on the other side of him, "Good, cause it's your turn to take care of the twins. And don't forget, we're traveling to see the Wardens for Bethany's ceremony. You've got to give her the necklace though, darling. You know how I get when I do these things."

He poked her nose, "Yes, oh great and powerful Champion of Kirkwall!" Fenris got out of bed and placed a warm robe around his muscular body.

"Shush, silly. And put on some slippers on the twins! The frostbite will get them now that winter's here!" But Fenris was already down the hallway, and he silently thanked the maker for this morning ritual given to him.

**With love,**

**Anon**


End file.
